everything to me
by boothtempe
Summary: una nueva historia sobre nuestra pareja favorita! no olviden dejar reviews!
1. Chapter 1

Everything to me

Capitulo 1

Estaba siendo un durísimo caso para el mejor equipo de investigación de Washington DC, su compañera había sido amenazada directamente por el asesino en serie y por poco sale herida de un tiroteo en el que el sospechoso acabó huyendo. Cuando el equipo de investigadores acabó por identificar al asesino, decidieron avisar a booth.

- ¿y bien? – preguntó el agente nada mas llegar.

- se llama noah king, nacido en florida aunque crió aquí, en DC – contesto brennan.

Tras la información vio como booth se llevaba el teléfono al oído y conectaba con sus agentes.

- te avisare cuando le hayamos cogido – dijo booth dirigiendo directamente a su compañera.

- ¿qué? – dijo una perpleja brennan. – Voy contigo – dijo bajando de la plataforma. Sus compañeros les miraban sin decir nada.

- bones, tu no vienes – dijo un tajante booth

- ¿por qué no? – pidió explicaciones brennan.

- ¿acaso tengo que recordarte que ha pasado esta semana? – suspiro brennan al oír sus palabras. – Es demasiado peligroso bones, y no voy a coger el riesgo – dijo mirándole en los ojos.

- booth, si dejara que el miedo me invadiera cada vez que algo malo me pasase no estaría aquí trabajando contigo – dijo una brennan algo enojada por el actitud de su compañero. – somos compañeros, nos cuidamos el uno al otro. Quiero ir booth!- dijo este ultimo seria, mirándole fijamente en los ojos.

Booth la miro dudando pero finalmente dijo – lo siento, no puedo… no puedo arriesgarme. Te quedas! – dijo tajante y sin darla tiempo de reaccionar dio la vuelta y se fue.

Brennan estaba enojada, sin decir mas palabras se metió en su despacho y busco algo para entretener su mente. 3 horas más tarde recibió la llamada de su compañero, pero no quiso contestar. A través de cam se enteró que todo había salido bien. Llegada la noche booth se presento al jeffersonian dispuesto a hacer las paces con su compañera y llevarla al diner a celebrar el fin del caso.

- hola bones – dijo en voz algo tímido nada mas entrar en su despacho. Brennan le miro sin decir nada. – mira bones, se que estás enfadada, pero no podía llevarte. No podría concentrarme en coger el chico, pensando que debo protegerte – dijo acercándose a su escritorio.

- no necesito que me protejas booth, puedo hacerlo yo sola – con esas palabras booth suspiro.

- ya se que puedes, pero esta situación era diferente, y mas tras lo sucedido…

- ¿quieres dejar de pensar en lo sucedido? – le interrumpió brennan elevando el tono.

- ¿como quieres que olvide lo sucedido bones? – dijo elevando también su voz.

- solo me apuntó con un arma en la cabeza, no es que…

- ¿solo?- dijo indignado y enojado booth. – pudo haberte matado temperance, ¿has parado en pensar por un momento lo que hubiera pasado si lo hubiera hecho? – vio como brennan bajaba los ojos tras sus palabras y se volvía a sentar en su silla. Se produjo un pequeño silencio.

- pero no lo ha hecho. No pensaras que me voy a quedar aquí, en el laboratorio solo por eso ¿verdad? – dijo brennan con un voz mucho mas calmada.

- no he dicho eso, solo… solo… - suspiro. – olvídalo.

- no, ¿solo qué booth?- preguntó brennan.

- quiero asegurarme de que no vuelva a pasar temperance.

- no puedes asegurar una cosa así booth – dijo brennan mirándole en los ojos.

- lo sé, solo necesito algún tiempo – dijo suspirando. Brennan que ya se había levantado estaba enfrente de él.

- ¿estas bien? – preguntó brennan al ver como se había puesto booth.

- si, solo estoy preocupado por ti.

- estaré bien booth.

- lo sé bones, pero podrías quedarte aquí – brennan le miro perpleja. – Es temporal – se apresuró en aclarar.

- ¿aquí? – parecía no haber entendido su petición.

- si, aquí, en el laboratorio.

- no!- dijo dejando escapar un expresión de decepcionada. – no por un estúpido asesino en serie voy a quedarme en el laboratorio booth.

- temperance, no puedo centrarme sabiendo que algo malo puede pasarte.

- ¿desde cuando te da tanto miedo lo que vaya a pasarme, booth?- éste bajo la mirada y brennan supuso la respuesta. – me prometiste que eso no afectaría a nuestro trabajo!- dijo indignada.

- siempre me he preocupado por ti bones – protesto, pero brennan le fulmino con la mirada. – lo siento, es que no puedo evitarlo.

- pues entonces tenemos un problema – cogió su chaqueta y se disponía a irse, cuando booth le agarro de la mano.

- temperance por favor!

- no seeley, no puedes pedirme dejar mi trabajo porque un asesino en serie me haya casi matado, y esperar que lo acepte solo porque soy tu novia – dijo muy enfadada brennan.

- sé que no es justo – dijo booth, luego suspiro. – podemos dejar el tema para luego, acabamos de cerrar un caso difícil, que tal si lo celebramos- bones le volvió a fulminar con la mirada, no estaba para celebraciones – deja al menos que te lleve a casa, que es muy tarde.

- no, puedo ir sola.

- no tienes el coche bones, viniste conmigo esta mañana.

- lo sé, puedo coger un taxi – dijo una brennan mas que enojada. Tras esto se fue de su despacho. Antes de cerrar la puerta solo pudo oír un "te quiero" de parte de booth, pero no le contestó. Booth estaba preocupado, no le gustaba estar mal con su compañera. Se dejo caer en la silla y suspiro.

Brennan salio del edificio aun lleno de rabia, por qué tenía que ser así, se preguntaba mientras andaba por las calles del DC en busca de un taxi. Sumergida en sus pensamientos ni se había dado cuenta que había hecho la mitad de camino a su casa a pie. Mientras vagaba por las calles del DC oyó unos ruidos saliendo de uno de los callejones, corrió a ver que pasaba y vio a un chico que agredía a una mujer. El callejón estaba muy oscuro, quiso llamar a la policía, pero fue cuando oyó a la mujer pedir ayuda desesperadamente, sin pensarlo se metió en el callejón a ayudarla. Al llegar luchó con el agresor, cuando liberó a la mujer, vio como la mujer corría hasta desaparecer en la oscuridad. Mientras que miraba a la mujer de pronto sintió un hierro que la penetraba en el abdomen, se giró y vio que el agresor, que pensaba que ya había tumbado, estaba encima de ella con un cuchillo en la mano. No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando este sacó el cuchillo de su abdomen, provocándola un dolor insoportable y una fuerte hemorragia abdominal. Calló al suelo, conmocionada, sin casi fuerza para gritar, vio como el agresor cogió su bolso y echaba a correr en la misma dirección que había huido la mujer anteriormente. Instintivamente su mano derecha presionaba la herida, miraba al cielo y sentía como por cada segundo perdía mas sangre y fuerzas para salvarse de ese inesperable ataque.


	2. Chapter 2

Everything to me

Capitulo 2:

Booth estaba volviendo a su casa cuando sintió la necesidad de llamar a su compañera. Sabiendo que no le cogería el teléfono, decidió presentarse en su casa. Miro desde fuera vio que las luces estaban apagadas, y supuso que quizás había ido pronto a la cama. Así que se fue a la suya a descansar ya pensando que mañana seria otro día y que lo arreglarían.

Llegado el día siguiente, cam se dio cuenta de que brennan aun no había llegado al trabajo. Preguntó a angela si sabía donde podía estar su mejor amiga, pero ésta no sabía nada. Mientras que angela intentaba localizar su amiga por teléfono llegó booth.

- hola chicas, ¿alguna ha visto a bones?, ¿estaba de buen humor? – preguntó mirando por todas partes a ver si la veía.

- no, aun no ha llegado booth – dijo cam, con un tono algo preocupada.

- como que aun no ha llegado – dijo extrañado. – ya son las 11h.

- tampoco contesta a su teléfono – dijo angela, tras llamar una y otra vez a su amiga.

- iré ahora mismo a su casa a ver, quizás esté enferma – dijo intentando ocultar su preocupación.

- si, llámanos si tienes noticias – dijo angela. Booth salio del jeffersonian, con el teléfono a mano. No paraba de llamar a su compañera. Estaba preocupado.

Llegó a casa de brennan y usando su llave entró. Vio que las cosas estaban en la misma posición que última vez que había estado allí. Eso no le dio buenas vibraciones.

Booth salió inmediatamente de vuelta al jeffersonian al darse cuenta que no podía dar con el paradero de su compañera.

- ¿está bien?, ¿la encontraste? – preguntó angela nada más ver a booth subir a la plataforma donde estaban todos.

- no angela, y creo que ni siquiera llegó a casa ayer – dijo asustado.

- pensé que volvió contigo booth.

- no, discutimos y… y… ¡oh Dios mío!, es todo culpa mía – dijo sentándose en la silla.

- no es culpa tuya booth – dijo angela – ¿has llamado a max o russ?, quizás…

- ¡no! – dijo levantándose directamente. – que idiota soy. ¡Claro! – dijo marcando el número. – quizás esté con ellos.

Mientras marcaba el número oyó a alguien llamarle.

- agente booth!

- si – dijo girándose en dirección a la voz. Tenía el teléfono al oído, esperando respuesta.

- ¿podemos hablar un momento?

- si – booth vio que el detective tenía una cara seria, y en sus manos sujetaba una caja. Colgó el teléfono. – ¿de qué se trata? – preguntó visiblemente asustado

- de la doctora temperance brennan

- ¿donde esta? ¿esta bien? – se apresuró en preguntar angela. Booth estaba sin palabras al ver la cara del detective.

- tenemos que hablar agente booth – insistió el detective.

- no, somos sus amigos, queremos saber que pasa – dijo angela, mirando a booth, éste solo asintió con la cabeza.

- ¿está viva? – fueron sus primeras palabras. Le temblaba literalmente la voz al preguntar.

- no lo sabemos agente booth – dijo el detective. Booth tragó saliva, le subió el pulso – teniendo en cuenta que la dr brennan trabaja para el FBI supusimos que el FBI quería llevar el caso, por eso estoy aquí – booth asintió con la cabeza.

- por aquí detective – dijo enseñándole el camino hacia el despacho de brennan. Le siguieron cam, hodgins y angela.

Cuando llegaron en el despacho, el detective sacó, el bolso de brennan, un informe y un cuchillo ensangrentada envuelta en una bolsa de evidencia. Todos aguantaron la respiración.

- es todo lo que tenemos de la dr brennan por ahora. Ayer por la noche el arrestamos a Joe Francis, es un drogadicto, con el bolso y este cuchillo. En el bolso no había ningún ID ni teléfono para poder identificar el propietario del bolso. Nos centramos en el cuchillo, y esta mañana llegaron los resultados de los análisis. Es de la dr brennan.

- ¡oh Dios mío! – dijo angela poniendo su mano en la boca. – ¿en qué hospital está? – preguntó nerviosa.

- hemos llamado en todos los hospitales esta mañana. Ni rastro de ella – suspiro e hizo una pausa. – interrogamos a Francis, confesó a verla apuñalado, pero aseguraba que cuando se fue ella seguía viva. Nos indicó el sitio, pero cuando llegamos solo vimos esto – dijo mostrando las fotos. En la imagen solo aparecía un charco de sangre. – No había ningún cuerpo - La sala se quedo en silencio, estaban todos conmocionados con la imagen y la información

- quiero hablar con ese tal Francis – dijo booth levantándose.

- ya hemos hablado con él, agente booth. No creo que le de mas información de lo que ya nos ha dado – dijo extendiéndole el informe. – Pero la decisión es suya, ahora usted lleva el caso – booth le mira y sigue leyendo el expediente. Todos estaban en silencio esperando las órdenes de booth.

- primero iremos en la escena del crimen, ¿cam vienes conmigo? – dijo con los ojos aun clavados en los informes.

- ¡claro! – se apresuró en decir. Tras esto vio como booth salió de la sala sin decir más. Su cara reflejaba rabia, enfado, tristeza, miedo. En ese instante cam supo que su amigo no estaba bien y que este caso iba a ser el más duro de su vida.

Llegaron a la escena del crimen con el equipo de FBI, cam y booth como la máxima autoridad en el lugar. Inmediatamente se pusieron a analizar el lugar detalladamente. Booth mientras circulaba por la escena del crimen no pudo evitar parar en el charco de sangre. Sentía tanto dolor y miedo que se sentía incapaz de dar un paso mas. Se quedó de pie mirando fijamente la cantidad de sangre que había en el suelo, y pensaba. Era mucho, demasiado. Y como no fuera atendido por un medico, lo mas lógico es que esté muerta a esta hora. Cada segundo que pasaba mirando ese charco, le comía la desesperación, se sentía abatido. ¿Y si esta muerta? Se preguntaba cuando sintió la mano de cam que le hizo sobresaltar.

- lo siento – dijo cam, al ver como había sobresaltado.

- no puedo perderla camille – dijo con ojos humedecido y con mirada de pánico.

- seguro que esta viva seeley. No puedes rendirte ahora. Tienes que ser fuerte.

Booth no dijo nada, volvió la mirada de nuevo hacia el charco. Hasta que oyó a cam hablar de nuevo.

- hey booth, ¿ves a esa chica? – booth giró la cabeza. – no ha parado de mirarnos desde que hemos, llegado. ¿Crees que puede saber algo?

- averigüémoslo – dijo yendo hacia la chica, cam le seguía detrás. – hola, ¡FBI! – dijo enseñando su identificación. Vio como la chica se ponía nerviosa – ¿puede decirnos algo sobre el caso?

- esa chica salvó mi vida – dijo entre lágrimas, booth y cam se quedaron perplejos ante su confesión. – y yo la abandoné dos veces. Lo siento, lo siento mucho.

- ¡explíquese! – dijo booth impaciente por saber por qué decía lo que decía.

- él quería robarme y violarme – empezó a explicarse.

- ¿quién? – preguntó cam.

- no lo sé, estaba oscuras. No llegue a verle la cara muy bien. Mientras luchábamos, la vi de pie al principio del callejón con un teléfono en la mano, no se si hablaba con alguien o… no se… - booth estaba en silencio escuchando. – pedí auxilió, la vi corriendo hacia mi. Cuando apartó el chico de mi, huí. Estaba tan asustada, que no pensé que sería de ella – hizo una pausa, intentando secarse las lágrimas. Cam cerró los ojos imaginándose la continuación de la historia. Booth miraba atentamente a la chica sin casi parpadear. – cuando me di cuenta que la había dejado atrás sola sin ayuda. Volví corriendo, para saber si estaba bien. Cuando llegue la vi sola tumbada al suelo. El chico ya no estaba. Me acerque y vi sangre. La toqué para ver si estaba muerta, vi que respiraba. Pero estaba muy mal, apenas podía respirar y no paraba de sangrar. Busqué si tenía un teléfono para poder llamar a una ambulancia y no tenía nada. Yo tampoco llevaba nada encima. La dije que iría a por ayuda pero ella me agarró la mano y me dijo que llamara a seeley – al oírlo booth sintió como un nudo en la garganta. - La dije que no sabía quien era. Pero ella insistía que tenía que llamarle. En ese momento vi un hombre bajar de un coche, cuando iba a pedirle que nos ayudara, me disparó. Salí corriendo, cuando giré la esquina pare a ver que iba a pasar y vi como ese hombre se llevaba a la chica.

- ¡oh Dios mío! – dijo cam.

- ¿puedes decirnos como era el hombre? – preguntó booth con voz aparentemente sereno.

- no, estaba a oscuras, todo fue tan rápido, no tuve tiempo de ver nada. ¡Lo siento!

- debes prestar declaración – dijo, luego llamó a un agente para que se la llevara. Cuando la llevaban, la chica se giró y volvió a dirigirse a booth

- perdonen, pero ¿alguno de ustedes conoce a ese tal seeley? – tanto cam como booth se quedaron mirándola sin decir nada. – esa chica me ha salvado la vida, lo mínimo que puedo hacer, es hacer llegar su mensaje a ese tal seeley.

- ¿qué mensaje? – booth se apresuró en preguntar.

- antes de que el hombre ese llegara, me dijo que tenía que decirle a seeley, que sentía mucho lo ocurrido y que ella también le quiere – eso fue demasiado para booth, ya no podía aguantar mas, sin decir nada, se fue directo a su coche y se largo del lugar. Necesitaba estar solo.

- ¿he dicho algo mal? – preguntaba la chica extrañada al ver la reacción del agente.

- no – dijo cam tras un suspiro.

- ¿usted puede ayudarme a encontrar a seeley?, debo hacerle llegar el mensaje.

- creo que ya lo ha hecho – la chica estaba confusa. – él es su compañero, el agente especial seeley booth.

- ¡oh! – fue lo único que pudo decir la chica. Luego se fue con el agente.

Booth conducía sin rumbo, tras casi una hora conduciendo vio que se encontraba en las afueras de DC. Paró el coche y simplemente se puso a llorar. Se decía que todo era culpa suya, ¿desde cuando aceptaba un no como respuesta? Siempre le había acompañado a casa. Tenía que haberse asegurado que había llegado a casa. Era su trabajo protegerla y la había fallado. Por más que intentaba controlarse, no podía parar las lágrimas. Lloraba en solitario como un niño.


	3. Chapter 3

Everything to me

Capitulo 3:

en el jeffersonian estaban todos sentados en el despacho de brennan, mirándose sin saber que hacer. Tras un par de horas apareció booth con esos grandes gafas oscuros escondiendo sus ojos de cualquier signo de lágrima o tristeza de su cara. Cuando entró al despacho de brennan todos levantaron la vista hacia él.

¿qué pasa?, ¿por qué estáis todos aquí parados?- dijo booth mirándoles en busca de respuesta. Vio como angela se ponía a llorar, lo que le asustó aun mas. Volvió su mirada hacia cam.

No tenemos nada, nada. Lo siento mucho seeley – dijo claramente apenada cam.

¿qué quieres decir?, ¿que no tenemos pistas? - dijo quitando las gafas y todos vieron como de rojo tenía los ojos. Cam solo bajó la vista.

Te juro que mire por cada rincón de ese perímetro trazado por el FBI – dijo hodgins levantándose. Booth simplemente le miró sin decir nada. - pero si quieres que lo vuelva a analizar todo, lo volvería a hacer, incluso ampliaría el perímetro si hace falta, aunque me tome todo el día.

Te lo agradecería hodgins, uh esto, gracias chicos. iré... iré a ver que tiene el FBI. - dijo booth dándose la vuelta.

Booth! - llamó cam, - encontramos una bala, le hemos entregado al FBI para que lo analicen, pero supongo que ya te lo contaran. - cam solo vio a booth asentir con la cabeza sin girarse siquiera y salir por la puerta. - nunca le había visto tan afectado – dijo cam, todos la miraron. - sera mejor que volvamos al trabajo.

Después de horas y horas de investigación solo tenía una bala, pero booth lejos de desesperarse, se aferró a esa única pista, trabajaba sin parar día y noche.

¿qué tal se encuentra la doctora hoy tom!? - dijo una voz que acababa de atravesar una puerta.

Evoluciona favorablemente, josh – dijo tom mirándole

ya ha pasado 3 días, ¿cuando va a despertar? - preguntó impaciente josh

en cualquier momento – dijo tom.

Cuando esté despierta avisame.

No te preocupes yo cuidare de ella – dijo tom acariciando su pelo. Josh le miró, volteó los ojos, y sin decir ningún comentario se fue. Tom se sentó a su lado se quedó mirando como dormía.

Cam miraba desde la plataforma a booth que estaba en el despacho de brennan concentrada en la pantalla, hacia 3 días que se había encerrado allí mirando un montón de videos. Videos de las cámaras de trafico entre otras. En busca de cualquier pista. Su apariencia estaba totalmente descuidado, con barba de tres días y con la misma ropa del día de la desaparición de brennan. Nadie se atrevía a entrar en el despacho y mandarle a casa. Cam ya no podía seguir viendo así a su amigo. Totalmente decidida entró al despacho.

seeley.

¿qué? - dijo sin apartar los ojos de la pantalla.

Ha pasado tres días – esas palabras hicieron que booth la mirase.

¿y? - preguntó con cara de enfadado.

No estoy diciendo que te rindas ni nada, pero como sigas así vas a enfermar. Y si enfermas... quien... quien... ella te necesita al cien por cien.

Estoy bien – dijo volviendo su mirada de nuevo a la pantalla – mientras miraba, vio la pantalla apagarse, miró a cam y vio que había sido ella. - ¿pero qué haces?- dijo levantándose.

No estas bien, llevas tres días sin comer.

No tengo hambre!

Y tres días sin dormir

no tengo sueño!

Seeley!

no... no puedo dormir ¿vale?. la--- la necesito. - dijo con los ojos humedecidos.

Lo sé – dijo cam sentándose a su lado.

Alguien tiene que seguir buscando, ella cuenta conmigo. - dijo volviendo a encender la tele. Pero cam volvió a apagarlo, booth estaba perdiendo un poco la paciencia.

Estoy de acuerdo, pero para eso estamos aquí booth, brennan cuenta con la ayuda de todos nosotros, debes descansar – con este último booth movió la cabeza como signo de negación. - te prometo que seguiré personalmente revisando todos estos videos hasta que vuelvas, toda la noche si hace falta. Y al instante que encuentre algo, por mas insignificante que sea, te prometo que te llamaré – booth en el fondo sabía que tenía razón. Pero seguía sin moverse del sofá ni decía nada solo miraba a cam como pensando qué hacer. - seeley, vete a casa. Necesitas comer, ducharte y descansar. Por favor!

Vale, pero si crees que estaré durmiendo toda la noche estas equivocada. volveré mucho antes de lo que piensas.

Lo sé. - dijo sonriendo. Le abrazó y le susurró al oído. - seguro que la encontraremos. Solo procura descansar – booth asintió.

Gracias cam.

De nada!

Booth se había comprado sopa de camino, cuando llegó a su casa, se duchó y bebió su sopa. Una vez ya a su habitación y acostado en su cama, no hacía mas que pensar en ella. Tenía alguna ropa suya en su armario, la cama y su habitación olía a ella. No paraba de repetirse en su cabeza una y otra vez "¿donde estás bones?, ¿sigues viva?". Hasta que el sueño se apoderó de él.

Brennan abrió finalmente sus ojos, miró a su izquierda y a su derecha no había nadie. Intentó moverse y sintió un pinchazo en su abdomen, y se acordó del disparo. Se sentía cansada y algo desorientada. Mientras que intentaba poner sus ideas en claras oyó una voz que salía de un cuarto oscuro: "¡por fin despertaste, temperance!". "¿quién eres?" fue lo único que consiguió articular en ese momento. Vio la sombra acercarse hasta verle totalmente pero éste llevaba una mascara. "sabía que saldrías de esta" dijo con una voz claramente de felicidad. Brennan iba a moverse, pero el hombre le agarró.

no te muevas, se te van a saltar los puntos – brennan le miraba con de desconfiada y asustada.

No te asustes, lo peor ya ha pasado. Estarás bien.

¡Ya ha despertado! - brennan oyó otra voz viniendo de la parte oscura de la habitación.

Sigue algo débil, pero esta bien. En un par de días debe de estar listo para trabajar.

¿Trabajar? - dijo desconcertada.

Si, pero no se preocupe por eso ahora – dijo el hombre enmascarado que estaba a su lado. Mientras que hablaba le iba suministrando mas morfina, antes de que pudiera contestar brennan, ya se había quedado dormida de nuevo.


End file.
